tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brady26/Oath of Moment
1. All members must swear an oath of moment to the company; 1.a "As of this moment I swear to adhere to the tenets of this charter as they are so written. I swear to obey my Officers in battle and in my assigned duties. I swear to give sound and just counsel when I am called upon. I swear to uphold the good name of this company as it stands. I swear to keep my equipment in good repair, and present a respectable attitude when engaging with Officers and those in possession of our charter. I swear to never wrong the company through thievery, assault, or unlawful killing. I swear that if the company has diverged from the moral standing I set it I will speak up and be heard. I swear that I hold no bonds that keep me from undertaking this oath in this moment." 2. The positions of Captain, Quartermaster, First Mate, Shipwright, and Warden shall be created and adhered to; 2.a. The Captain shall have final say in the implementation of the will of the crew and shall consult their fellow Officers on the future of the Company. They will have final say on any offers to employ the Company. They will have final say on where the Company shall operate out of. They will have full control over the implementation of the crew and Company in battle. In the absence of a Captain, the Quartermaster shall fulfill this role until a new captain can be elected. 2.b. The Quartermaster shall have control over the treasury and deployment of funds, wages, resources both mundane and arcane in possession of the Company. They shall have the power to veto the Captain in any decision that goes against the will of the majority of the crew outside of a battle scenario. They will be tasked with the delegation and distribution of wages and shares of prizes to the crew and Company. In the absence of a Quartermaster, the First Mate shall fulfill these duties until a new Quartermaster is elected. 2.c. The First Mate shall have control over the vessel in their charge when not commanded by the Captain. They shall have responsibility over maintaining order, discipline, and keeping the crew's and Company's equipment in working order. They shall have the authority of the Captain when delegating tasks to other Officers, with only the orders of the Captain superseding theirs. Whilst in command of a vessel, the First Mate will adhere to the commands of the Captain and will enact their will to the best of their ability. In the absence of a First Mate, the Warden shall fulfill their responsibilities until they return or the Captain nominates another and the decision is approved by a majority of the crew. 2.d. The Shipwright shall have command over the overall well-being of the vessel in their charge. They shall have the right to commandeer the crew of their vessel when not in battle, to aid in the maintenance, repair, and modification of the vessel's hull or extra dimensional space. They shall be chosen by the Captain out of the most knowledgeable members of the crew on carpentry, woodwork, and arcane spheres. 2.e. The Warden shall have command of the vessel in the absence of any other Officers due to campaigning, death, illness, nightwatch, extraplanar travel, divine intervention, or negotiations on behalf of the Company with a third party. The Warden shall have the authority of the First Mate in the absence of the Captain or First Mate. The Warden shall be chosen by the Captain to take over the duties of First Mate should they or the First Mate be absent. The Warden will relinquish their authority upon the election or return of a First Mate or Captain. 2.f. The Captain will choose from among the crew and Company members to become Officers. They will have authority over a selection of the crew or Company and be charged with maintaining order, discipline, and keeping equipment in working order. In battle they will lead them and be charged with their safety and enacting the will of the Captain. 3. All members of the crew and Company will receive wages for work performed on behalf of the Company. They will receive these wages in the form of gold, silver and copper. They will receive fresh provisions and may use them at their pleasure, unless a scarcity makes it necessary to withhold such supplies. 3.a. A crewman will earn twenty pieces of silver a tenday. 3.b. A Company man will earn twenty pieces of silver a tenday, and two gold pieces for each day on campaign. 3. c. An Officer will earn thirty pieces of silver a tenday, and four gold pieces for each day on campaign. 4. All members of the crew and Company that participate in a campaign, seizing a prize, or recovery operation will be called in turn to receive their share of any prize or cut from the operation in accordance with their contribution, risk, endangerment, and performance as assessed by the Quartermaster. 5. All members of the crew and Company will adhere to the common policy of avoiding unnecessary unlawful deaths of creatures of comparable intelligence. As long as the effort does not pose a risk to themselves, the crew, or Company, a member may perform a summary execution of a hostile party without the express permission of an Officer. However, if their actions are found to be unjust they may be subject to censure and punishment as befitting the crime as dispatched by the First Mate, or in the case of an Officer's infraction, the Captain. 6. All members of the crew and Company will respect the property of the other members, and will refrain from stealing, damaging, or otherwise defrauding a member of the crew or Company or be subject to censure and punishment as dispatched by the First Mate, or in the case of an Officer's infraction, the Captain. 7. All members of the crew and Company will allow themselves to be subjected to arcane inspection by members learned in the arcane spheres when sanctioned by the Captain or First Mate. 8. All members of the crew and Company will keep secret any tradecraft, campaign, duty, or undertaken charge by the Company from any party outside the Company or the holder of their charter without the permission of an Officer. 9. All members of the crew and Company shall be allowed to practice their religious rites and rituals as long as they do not hinder the work and duties of themselves or others. 10. All members of the crew and Company shall make known any arcane phenomenon, divine influence, cosmic communication, astral projection, Skein travel both intentional and unintentional that occurs to them to a member of the crew or Company learned in the arcane spheres. 11. All crew shall perform their duties as instructed by an Officer. A crewmember failing to perform adequately shall be subject to censure and punishment as dispatched by the First Mate, or in the case of an Officer's infraction, the Captain. Deserting of the Company, failure to appear at one’s post during battle or consuming too much intoxicants to perform duties will also be subject to censure as above. 12. Betrayal of the crew and Company shall be punished by death. Betrayal of the crew and Company shall be: the deliberate murder of one of its members, abandoning one’s post during battle with the express intent of weakening the position of the Company, the giving of secrets or other sensitive information to parties hostile to the Company. 13. Any member of the crew and Company may depart the Company with the wages and shares of prizes they have right to claim up until the moment of their departure. Departing the Company while in good standing will free them from all conditions in this charter with the exception of any secrets in tradecraft, ongoing operation, or contentious decisions made by the Company, doing so would be considered a Betrayal of the Company, as per the charter. Leaving in poor standing will also be subject to these conditions and a sample of blood or hair will be taken from the member upon their departure. 14. No crew member will be forced to swear this oath and any coercion or magical compulsion will make any such oath null and void. To join the Company, and receive a share of a prize, this oath must be taken. To have a say in changes to the charter or contribute counsel on the future of the Company, this oath must be taken. To become an Officer, this oath must be taken. Category:Blog posts